145t P14c3 Y0u'd 100k
by s3v3n-d34d1135
Summary: Mello left without a trace, and everyone expected Matt to be a wreck. But it's not until three years later that Matt start to get frustrated with looking for clues that Mello didn't leave. Or did he? After all, the boys know each other better than anyone.


Heh Heh. I think you guys are gonna like this one. Original idea from this really short youtube video, I honestly don't remember when I saw it or what it's called, but it gave me the notion and I developed it to this. I'd love feedback and look forward to tomorrow's update of Ki11 me, Ki55 me.

145t P14c3 Y0u'd 100k

"Mello has left."

Matt glanced up, barely taking in the small white-haired boy before his eyes darted quickly back to his game. "Mm?"

"... Mello has left. When he heard about L's loss to Kira, he relinquished his title and left."

So L finally met his match.

Course Mello'd leave.

Shame he wouldn't get to mess around with the blond bombshell anymore.

"Left where?" Matt grunted, mashing his fingers harder on the black buttons, electronic clicks filling the room.

"Left Whammy's. And I believe he was serious when he said he had no intention of coming back."

The redhead glanced up again. "Hm, kay." He looked away.

The young boy stood in the doorway, blinking in what must have been his manner of curious.

Probably expected him to panic or burst into tears.

Heh, maybe he thought he was in shock and was waiting for him to scream and his head to explode.

Hm, exploding heads, that was a great idea. He tapped three buttons in succession and a tiny pixilated zombie blew up.

Near cocked his head. "I don't understand. Mello was Matt's only friend. And now he's gone."

"C'mon, Near, don't you have a world to save or something? You've got your stuff, I've got mine."

And his stuff involved... headshotting... this damn... undead... cat thing.

"Very well. If Mello contacts you, please inform me. Rest assured, I will know regardless."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you've got my three phone tapped, all eight email addresses tapped, probably my DS and my PSP too."

"Yes. I hope he comes back soon." Near left to begin his life as N.

Eh, no worries.

Shit, shit, shit...

Mello'll be back.

Where the hell did that flamethrower come from?

He can take care of himself.

Oh well, finders, keepers.

If he needed help, he'd find a way to talk to him, no matter what.

And not a moment too soon, were those ghouls he saw?

But he'd miss those fake fights, and the immature jokes. And Mello's lips. And legs. And ass. And chest. Most of him, really. Even the stupid proud attitude that got him in trouble so often.

Heh, burn, fuckers, burn, you flesh-eating bastards!

He'd wait two years, then he'd start to get worried.

Ouch, note to self, when lighting people on fire, make sure they can't run into you first.

He'd want some time alone after L...

Crap, now he was on fire too. In future, no more flamethrowers.

... He should remind himself later to eat a piece of cake in memoriam.

-- Three Years Later

Matt tossed a cigarette butt aside, uncaring that it landed in a pile of wires and hardware, grumbling under his breath irritably.

Three years, three _years_, you'd think Mello would've thought of a way to talk to him by now.

"Goddammit, Mell, Near's good, but he can't be _that_ good..."

Maybe he still didn't need his help.

The redhead tore the back off another laptop. This was the third he'd mutilated, but in his defense, they were being torn apart for their own good, he'd taken the best bits of each and gathered them together to _hopefully_ make something up that could get him into Mello's laptop. Wherever it may be, in Scotland or Bosnia or Italy or Near's bedroom, hell, who knew?

Screw it, he was finding where the blonde was if he wanted help or not.

It took him forty-five minutes and two and a half cigarettes to collect everything he needed, and another hour and three cigarettes to put together a piece of equipment he was happy with.

He hooked it up into a new laptop he "borrowed" from Whammy's computer lab. Eh, it's not like anyone would miss it.

The redhead flicked another cigarette butt in the growing pile before he opened the computer and added in his own genius invention.

Hey, it _was_ genius, if it did what it was supposed to do. It wasn't really that hard to get in to Mello's security, he knew everything about the boy. So, assuming he had a network with extra security, which he definitely would, assuming he had a double-password set up, using the phrases, "Cadbury" and "q32947", he _should_ be able to randomly choose three networks in the world until he found one that identified this network in the triangulation.

Signals... signals... no... no... no...

... Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_, he found it, the exact same model, the exact same security, and Matt would know, he made the computer. And the security.

"ACCESS DENIED"

... Well, that's... _new_.

Matt's goggled eyes narrowed, his hands fisting on the computer keyboard. Alright, he hadn't exactly expected this to be easy, not as if someone as paranoid as Mell would leave a forwarding address, but...

Aw, fuck it, he needed a break!

Matt sighed irritably, grabbing a new pack of cigarettes and opening it, lighting one and taking a long drag.

Fucking hell... he should be groping the blonde's perfect ass by now.

The redhead almost growled, exiting all his hacking programs and pulling up a web surfer. If he couldn't have his boy toy, why not go for the next best thing?

He was sifting through sites of some of his favorite "adult material", what he preferred to think of as "pr0n". The gamer sighed, muttering disappointedly, "Maaaan... sucks more than I thought it would, not having him around..."

Let's see what we can find...

_**Hot Blonde Russian Sex Kitten Solo**_

Well, there you go. Big flashing red letters that said exactly what he wanted them to. The redhead had already pulled a glove off and tossed it aside, unzipping the fly of his jeans before he clicked the link.

... Whoa.

A lithe, lightly muscled body was stretched out on a luxurious bed, the young man's face and half of his toned bare chest concealed in shadow and his long, parted legs encased in shiny black leather.

Matt's eyes were wide as he watched the clip start, a low husky voice speaking softly in Russian as he gawked at the man trailing a hand down his own chest, arching his spine into the light feeling.

"... No way." He was blonde, yeah, Matt could see a flash of gold through the darkness, and sure, he knew Mello was Russian, but... Mell'd never worn stuff like those _pants_ when they were younger, and he sure as hell wouldn't put a video of himself up on a site like this...

No, definitely not.

He squinted his eyes, pulling his goggles up with the hand that wasn't lazily tracing over the shaft of his hardening length. "Almost... matches him perfectly, wow..."

Well, as long as he'd found a look alike, may as well take advantage of it.

Especially when that look alike was sliding both hands up and down his torso, one settling on the hem of the formfitting pants while the other traced a tight circle around one pink nipple, exciting a low groan.

Matt licked his lips as he watched the feminine hips sway, pulling his erection from his pants and spreading his legs slightly, fondling the warm skin idly.

Heat jolted in his stomach as the boy groaned, his pants riding down showing prominent hip bones as he squirming wantonly, one hand rubbing the growing bulge between his legs as the other hand pinched a nipple sharply. "Mm-!"

That's exactly what I'd do to him...

The redhead bit his lip softly, keeping his breathing steady as he started pumping his hand loosely. "Nm-"

Even sounds like him.

The Russian's breathing hitched as he arched his hips in need, spreading his legs as he inched the tight leather down slowly. The hand on his chest disappeared for a moment and the gamer registered a faint lapping sound accompanied by muffled words he couldn't understand. The digits returned, now slicked with saliva as they circled the oversensitive skin, nails leaving the areola a dark red. "H- Ahh~"

God, that was a pretty moan.

Matt's eyes latched onto the slicked skin, and he licked his hips, panting softly. His other hand moved down his front of it's own accord, squeezing the tightening sac, forcing a moan from his lips as his other hand pumped faster. His eyes widened, snapping to the cyber model's crotch as he pushed the pants off his hips and finally kicked them off.

Jesus, he even looked like Mello _there_, from what Matt remembered. Maybe his brain was replacing this guy's body with a perfect copy of the one he really wanted it to be. His brain could do it, it was pretty smart.

But who fucking cared with the Russian moaning softly as he slicked his fingers again, his needy naked form now stretched out for Matt's scrutiny. The gamer watched him switch hands, his dry one now rubbing the tender skin on his chest and the slicked one brushing up and down his erection once before slipping down to his entrance and pushing a glistening fingertip inside. He gasped, cursing as he pushed into the intrusion shamelessly.

It was so freaking hot to watch, the redhead felt his lips tremble slightly as he groaned in time with the fantasy, pumping his length roughly, palming his balls and spreading his legs with abandon. "Mmn-"

His moan was cut off by a high shout as the boy began thrusting his finger into him, rocking his hips in time to further his own pleasure and visibly tightening and relaxing the muscles of his body.

Fuck, so tight...

"Nngh-" The gamer pumped his shaft in time, constricting his grip to mimic what that body would feel like. He bit his lip roughly to stifle a loud moan as he watched the Russian pump two fingers inside him. "Gah- Mmn, Mello..." He stilled his hand, watching the movements of the young man's fingers and moving his own hips in time He could almost feel his blonde beauty in his lap.

The fingers were scissoring, stretching the muscles and edging a third digit in as the blonde arched his hips wantonly off the bed. "Ahh-" He abruptly shoved his fingers in harder, dragging a shout from his own lips that melted into a long breathy rant of passionate Russian, and Matt could almost hear Mello screaming.

"_Fuck, Matt, faster, I was ready to come ten minutes ago, I fucking need you to get your ass in gear and pound me harder-!!" ­_

"Nnngh, Mello, good-!" One of the gamer's hands slid up the front of his shirt, scratching a nipple harshly the way he knew Mello would when he was loosing himself in carnal feelings. He shuddered as the blonde's hips bucked involuntarily and he copied the erratic thrust of the fingers.

"H- Ah- AH-" The Russian jerked his hips down, grinding roughly on the digits and spreading his legs urgently. "AH-!! " He screamed, his body spasming violently as the hand on his chest disappeared again, evidently slamming against the wall to ground himself while he came, his hips bucking wildly.

Matt wrapped both hands tightly around his straining length, thrusting harder into the grip and pumping in time, his arms shaking as he rode out a wild orgasm. "NN-!"

"M- Aaaaaah-!!" The video stopped.

Matt's eyes widened as he shouted, half slipping from his chain, panting hard.

No fucking way.

"... Wh..." He pulled himself back into a sitting position, eyes glued on the screen.

There was no way the guy had just screamed his name.

... Wait a second.

When the blonde had slammed his hand on the wall, a few papers had fallen from a cabinet beside the bed, including a... hand drawn post card with the name of the city in bright red ink, just big enough to read.

The redhead tore his goggles off his forehead, pushing his bangs from his eyes to look more closely as he examined the frozen frame.

... There was a faint shape of his upper chest and face now... Matt thought he might even be able to see shoulder length hair, but that's not quite proof...

There was a faint line around his neck that could have just been shadows, but might have been a rosary, still...

In the very bottom corner of the screen, there was a small shiny gleam on the ground.

Was that...?

His eyes widened and he felt his entire body still.

"You're fucking kidding me!!" He scrambled up rapidly, almost tripping over a mountain of wires as he tore around the room, shoving himself back into his jeans, scribbling down the name from the postcard and grabbing a packed bag before bolting out the door.

In the very bottom corner of the screen, there was a small shiny gleam on the ground. It was a crumbled chocolate wrapper.

--

One plane ride and one "borrowed" car later, Matt's brain still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

It was genius.

Kira would never be on sites like that, he would consider it beneath a god, and heaven knew even _if_ Near had a sexuality at all, he wouldn't search for something like that, and even if a hundred other people looked at that video, who else knew what those signs meant? He hadn't even shown his face for God's sake, there was no proof anywhere! He took a long drag from the cigarettes he'd been chain-smoking for the last hour.

That guy was a goddamn genius.

A fucking psychotic genius, but a genius nonetheless.

The gamer was so absorbed with thinking that he hardly noticed when a black car sped up behind him. Until it honked loudly, causing him to jump and almost crash into a signpost on the side of the road. He looked in his rearview mirror to see two businessmen in dark suits and sunglasses in the front seat, waving him to the side of the deserted road.

Oh, fuck.

He _really_ didn't have time for this right now.

The redhead pulled over anyway, getting out of his car as the men behind him stopped. He watched them, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen to happen. It didn't.

He started tapping his fingers impatiently, slightly irritated that he'd only brought matches instead of a lighter to play with, but he was distracted as a motor blared in the distance, getting closer at an alarming rate. Matt looked back just in time to jump back as a black motorcycle swerve to a stop a few yards from him.

The gamer's mouth fell half open and his cigarette fell to the pavement as he realized who was driving it.

A lithe, lightly muscled body, still straddling his bike, covered head to toe in leather and topped with a sleek helmet watched the redhead for a moment before pulling the headgear off, shoulder-length hair shining gold in the sun.

He pulled a bar of chocolate from his pocket, flicking the wrapper open and snapping a large section off, grinning as he held it in his teeth.

"Hey, Matt."

Matt almost fainted at the almost seductive tone, and the tongue swiping over the square of chocolate.

Mello's grin transitioned smoothly to a satisfied smirk. "I see you finally got my message."


End file.
